The present invention relates to a fuel filter for an internal combustion engine, equipped with a quick fastening cover.
There are known several fuel filters, particularly filters for feeding gas oil to internal combustion engines, mainly of motor vehicles.
Since these devices are to be mass-produced, both for the original equipment of motor vehicles and as spare parts, it is important to reconcile the product reliability and quality with a low manufacturing cost thereof.
A fuel filter for internal combustion engines is disclosed in Italian Utility Model Application No. 53316-B/88 in the name of the present Applicant. In such a type of filter a paper filter element is housed within a plastic cylindrical case to be screwed onto a suitably threaded connection provided in the engine. The case is closed by a cover having a number of holes for the fuel passage and suitable seals. The cover is fastened to the case upper lip by means of a welding and in order to allow this latter corresponding grooves are formed in the case and in the cover to collect the so produced swarf material.
This solution has some drawbacks both for what concerns the product quality and the manufacturing cost thereof.
The object of the present invention is that of overcoming or at least reducing the drawbacks of the known filters, by providing a fuel filter for an internal combustion engine wherein the cover can be fastened to the case through a simple and easy operation, without thermal treatments.
Another object of the invention is that of providing a fuel filter adapted to be made in two alternative embodiments, one of the type to be screwed onto a suitable fix or connection (spin-on), and the other of the type connectible to the fuel supply line through ducts, both embodiments incorporating a common main structure.